


Darling you are the moon

by PrincessSerena23



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSerena23/pseuds/PrincessSerena23
Summary: Poem where Theo reminisces about Boris. Things he could never say.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 6





	Darling you are the moon

Darling, you were just like the moon. Shining when the world is asleep. They looked at you and no other name would fit and so you became mine. Present at the darkest periods of my life and keeper of secrets. When I needed you most you didn't seem to be there but like the moon it never leaves it only hides. After every terrible day where I grasped the strings of life you were up in the sky watching me, protecting me. Then I remember how the sun dies every night just to see the moon maybe I was the sun this entire time, fading away at night and waking up every morning unblemished. I died every night waiting for you and yet you were still there somehow and darling you are the moon.


End file.
